El oso y la doncella
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Spoilers Festín de Cuervos. Gendry/Arya. Una canción en medio de una hoguera despierta recuerdos en Gendry, asociaciones extrañas y también sentimientos. El oso y la doncella. Aunque no está segura de si Arya es la doncella.


**Claim: **Gendry/Arya Stark.  
**Notas: **Spoilers de Festín de Cuervos.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Abecedario.  
**Tema: **8. Balada

* * *

El único sonido que llegaba a sus oídos era el crepitar de la hoguera, una masa informe de colores brillantes en aquél desolado y oscuro lugar. De vez en cuando, Tom también unía algunas notas a la quietud de la noche, quejándose de que las lluvias habían estropeado su instrumento, una distracción necesaria en tiempos como ésos.

—Nos hemos desviado mucho hacia el norte —informó Lim Capalimón, aunque nadie necesitaba que se lo recordaran. Las poderosas lluvias, incesantes y crueles habían sido lo suficientemente claras al hacerles saber que habían perdido el rumbo, que vagaban en una dirección sin sentido, sin final—. No vamos a encontrarlos. El perro nos lleva todo un día de ventaja, quizás más. Si no fuera por estas malditas lluvias...

Arya había desaparecido en medio de la noche, después de haber salido furtivamente de su refugio. Habían peleado, aunque Gendry no quería atribuir eso a su marcha, era imposible. Arya era una cabeza dura, testaruda y todo lo demás, pero nunca sería lo suficientemente tonta como para marcharse por una estúpida pelea, ¿verdad? A veces, Gendry lo dudaba. ¿No le había demostrado que tenía la valentía (o la estupidez) suficiente como para marcharse sin rumbo, siguiendo sólo un rastro de musgo en el suelo, desastrado por la guerra?

La buscaron durante días, atravesaron bosques, aldeas en ruinas, refugios secretos, pero todo sin encontrarla, como si nunca hubiese existido, ella y su promesa de oro, su tenacidad, su valentía, su estupidez. Al final habían desistido en un silencioso acuerdo, ya muy lejos de su destino, cualquiera que éste fuese, de su oro y de ella.

—Parece que el chico está deprimido —se rió Tom Sietecauces, que había estado mirándolo desde que habían decidido acampar, dándole unas palmaditas a su arpa, que aunque seguía rechinando a causa de la lluvia, parecía en mejores condiciones que la Hermandad, cuya confianza estaba un tanto minada tras haber perdido a Arya—. Ya sé qué te alegrará. Una buena canción y una mujer, aunque por el momento lo último te lo debo.

Si nadie se sentía con ánimos para una canción no se escucharon protestas para detenerla y tras unos cuantos movimientos fluidos de su mano, las notas comenzaron a derramarse por la cueva, danzando en el aire, hasta encontrar un ritmo.

_A bear there was,_  
_A bear, A BEAR! _  
_All black and brown,_  
_And covered with hair!_

Los caballeros errantes reunidos alrededor de la hoguera, algunos removiendo los troncos con parsimonia y otros afilando sus espadas, parecieron relajarse, incluso hasta se permitieron esbozar ciertas sonrisas de complicidad que habían estado ausentes tanto como el buen clima, como si compartieran un chiste secreto del que él no era partícipe, pero que tampoco le daba buena espina.

_Oh! sweet she was,_  
_And pure and fair,_  
_The maid with honey,_  
_In her hair! Her hair,_  
_The maid with honey,_  
_in her hair!_

La letra se fue desenredando con majestuosidad, aunque mucho no se podía decir de la voz de Tom, que entre pausa y pausa le daba un largo trago a su pellejo de vino, cosa que decía le ayudaba a vocalizar, aunque fuese todo lo contrario. En esa estrofa en particular, le guiñó un ojo a Gendry, que lo había estado observando absorto en otros pensamientos —Ahora que eres parte de la compañía de Lord Beric no te necesita. Bien pudo haberse largado sin ti— y la sonrisa general se hizo más acentuada, casi palpable en el frío de la noche y el crepitar de la hoguera.

—No te preocupes, chico. Ya volveremos a verla —comentó el hombre, cuando la canción hubo terminado y las últimas notas se perdieron en el aire, disolviéndose en la oscuridad—. Estoy seguro de que el Perro la llevó a Aguasdulces, para cobrarse el rescate que nosotros queríamos. Puedes hacer espadas allá, si tanto la extrañas.

La canción y las bromas habían surtido un efecto casi inmediato y los bandidos errantes de Lord Beric Dondarrion rieron el chiste, creando un coro de voces que nada tenía que envidiarle a la potencia del aullido de un lobo, por fin se habían resignado: a Arya Stark no la iban a encontrar más que en Aguasdulces, cubierta de sedas y perfumes y por supuesto, para ellos no habría ningún oro.

Los nudillos de Gendry se tornaron blancos cuando cerró las manos en puños, enojado por una y mil cosas a la vez, pero especialmente por Arya y lo que estaban implicando todos. Por su estupidez si se había dejado capturar, por ser tan testaruda si se había marchado por su cuenta... Por no haberle avisado, por todo y por nada a la vez.

—Arya no tiene miel en el cabello —fue su respuesta enojada, aquella con la cual planeaba dejar zanjado el tema, pero que sólo provocó otra ola de carcajadas.

Él era un bandido, un bastardo al que nombraron caballero, un herrero que había jurado proteger los Siete Reinos (o lo que quedaba de ellos) junto con Lord Beric, ¿qué le iba a importar dónde estaba Arya...? Además...

Por supuesto que Arya Stark no tenía miel en el cabello, sino más bien tierra, hojas, lluvia y algunos piojos, consecuencias de estarse metiendo en aventuras extrañas, nada propias de una dama.

Por supuesto que Arya Stark no tiene miel en el cabello y así es como la prefiere él.

**FIN.**


End file.
